Forbidden
by randomperson00
Summary: Flora, Musa and Layla are becoming teachers at the Gardenia High School. It seems that Flora's dreams came true until she meets a certain someone who changes her whole world.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Flora POV

I am so excited. Tommorow will be the first day that I will be teaching in the Gardenia High School, together with my vey best friends: Layla and Musa. I don't think that I will be able to sleep tonight. So I decided to call Sky, my boyfriend , he and my older brother, Brandon, are best friends, and I am glad that Brandon didn't mind when we started dating.

"Hi, Sky, how are you?" I asked after I herd him say "hello".

"Flora, hey, fine how are you? I was just thinking about you." I smiled as I heard this he was the sweetest thing I could ask.

" Is Brandon with you? I was thinking that we could celebrate later the thing that I finally got the job I always dreamed of, and could call Musa, Layla, Nabu. So we could all celebrate that our dreams came true. What do you say?"

" I think that it is a great idea, I will tell Brandon later, because now he has a date, but we will come as soon as we can and we will celebrate together."

"That is great and I hope that we will meet soon."

I am a little sad that Brandon and Sky work in another city and we see each other quite rarelly, but we talk all the time. I was starting to doze of so I put my PJ and went to sleep, I had I very weird dream, I felt that I was in a cherry blosom storm, but in front of me was someone and the that person got very close, almost only one intch off my lips and when I though that he was going to kiss me, my alarm started to buzz. I was an interesting dream,but I did not really had time to think much about it,I had to prepare for today.I decided to wear something a little more official but not to much. I looked at the watch and decided to go as I did not wanted to be late on my first day so I went to my car and started to drive to school. After I parked I took my cell phone and started to dial Layla , as I wasn't really watching were I was going I bumped into something and started to lose my balance and I was prepared to hit the ground, but the something was a someone and caugh me before I could fall. I opened my eyes and looked into a pair of the most beautiful midnight-blue eyes, but after that I remembered that I am a teacher and I must regain my composture and act like one.

" I am sorry for bumping into you and thank you for catching me"

"It was no proble-" he was intreruped by Musa that was coming very loudly in our way.

"Flora! Are you okay? I think that I saw that you almost fell."

"I am fine." I answered looking at her, but after I turned myself to look at the person that caught me he was already gone.

Helia's POV

I was walking thinking what to draw for my next piece, when I felt someone bump in me and she looked like she will almost fall down so I catched her before she could get hurt, and then I saw the most beautiful emerald green eyes, I was so lost in them, but the she said:

" I am sorry for bumping into you and thank you for catching me"

"It was no proble-" I started but I was cutted of by some girl with dark blue hair and big head phones around her neck, I decide that I should be going because I found the muse that I was looking for, I just saw the most beautiful girl, I wonder if she is new because I have never saw her before, her and the loud girl.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note:**

 **Wondergirl4eva: Thank you very much for your nice review and this is the first time that I upload a story on FanFiction, by the way Helia is a student.:)))))))))))))))))))))))))**

 **soniyamalik444: Thank you for you nice review and I made Sky Flora's boyfriend, because I have somenting in my (evil) mind for them :))))))))))))))))))))**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

Flora's POV

Me and Musa got in the principa's office. Headmaster Saladin was waiting and looks like Layla got before us. Headmaster greated us with a smile and by Layla's face I could tell that she was very excited for her first day just like me and Musa.

"Girls, I am very glad that you will be teachers at Gardenia High School. I hope that you will enjoy your time and good luck."

"Thank you, headmaster Saladin" we said in the same time, then we looked at eachother and started to laugh. Then we were handed our schedules, looks like today I had first and second years, this seamed like fun. But on the other hand Layla and Musa had lesons with 3rd years and 2nd years.

"Good luck." I wished girls.

"Good luck to you too, we will see each other at lunch. Why were you a little late today?"said Layla.

"Right, by the way, Flora, wasn't someone with you today in the morning when I meet you?" asked Musa quite confused as she tried to recall the things that happened in the morning.

It first I blushed, remembering his beautiful eyes, even though Sky has blue eyes too, his eyes were so mysterios, they seemed like the ocean: deep.

"Right, I bumped in the morning into someone and almost fell, but when you came to me he was already gone."I answered as a smirk apeared on Musa and Layla's face.

Musa's POV

I saw as Flora blushed a little bit as I asked her, here must be something odd, but then I started to smirk and Layla did too, understanding the same thing as I did. After all the 3 off us were together since middle school.

"So it's a 'he'. " I saw her blush more, it was way to much fun to let go and there Layla continued:

"Why are you blushing, don't tell me that you fell in love with him at first sight"

"N-no! don't be silly. I love Sky. And we don't have time for that we have to go to our lessons." Said Flora after si runed off leaving me and Layla lauthing ourselves off.

Flora's POV

I am very sure that I did not fell in love because Sky is my love and I blushed because I remembered his eyes, that's all. But still I think that it was a good idea that I ran away and got in my classroom, I looked at the students and give them I big smile.

"Hello students, my name is Flora Limphea and from today I will be your art teacher. Glad to meet you all."

And so went my day, it was the best first day at work. Usually after a first day I am so tired that I just want to go to sleep, but not today. I had lunch with Layla and Musa. I walked to the car but something catched my eyes it was that boy and he was looking straigt at me, I felt quite akward but I give him a smile he just keept looking at me then he give me a smile to and walked away. As I watched him leaving I saw a piece of paper falling behing him so I ran and picked it up. It was a very beautiful portrait, it looked like a fairy. I might sweat that it looks a little like me but maybe i'm just imagining thing. After looking at the paper I tried to find him but I seemed like he dissapeared. How is he doing that? I was thinking what to do with the drawing, then I decided to take the drawing with me a when I will see him next time I will give it to him.

I just got home and I felt like I wanted to sketch something. I got my sketchbook and started I line then another one until it become a person and when I looked a little more at the person it looked like the boy. It took me a while to realize whom I drew and when I understood I felt very akward. I ripped the page and when I was about to throw it then I though that I liked it way to much so I deccided to keep it in hope that no one will see it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Helia's POV

Since the moment that I met her, I just couldn't take my mind of her. At lessons I just doodled her in all of my copybooks. The school day was over and I haven't seen her, not even at lunch. I felt a little dissapointed. Then at the parking lot … there she is in all her beauty I wanted to talk to her but I just sood there starring at her like a creep. Then she turned her head and saw me. I felt very awkward and I didn't knew what to do then a smile apeared on her face. God,how can anyone be so… amazing? I feel like I known her forever. To answer her I smiled back.

I decided that I should leave so she won't think of me as of an weirdo who is almost drowling. As I got home I was only able to think of her smile. My grandfather's house was pretty big but most of the time I spend in my room or just take long walks. I stayed at my desk and I started thinking, what attracts me so much at her. I don't even know her what if she is a has a bad character. But she didn't look a all evil. I just hope that I will meet her and I will know who she is… my Beautiful Fairy.

The morning came really fast. Even though I am an early person today I didn't felt like waking up or going to school. But the though of seeing the fairy today made me change my mind. I was on my was to school when I heard my phone ringing, it was a messege from Timmy.

" _why are you late? Is everything ok?"_

I was confused, what means I am late, I'm always on time. But the hour said something else. Then I rushed as fast as I could. My first lesson was Arts, I love the subject and I don't want to lose any of it and I knew exactly what to draw. My love…Wait a minute, now I was really really confused. I am in love with the fairy? But why wouldn't I be she is so different. But this can't be I don't even know her. This was really serious I can't be in love with someone whom I just meet.

And with this thoughts I came in the Art classroom. And there she stood in all her beauty. As I bursted through the doors she looked at me very surprised. But then she said:

"Good morning. I am your new Art teacher and I really hope that next time you will not be late."

"Right…I am very sorry for being late." She was my teacher…I've never felt so dissapointed in my whole life. I didn't knew what to feel. But now I will see her everyday.

So… I in love with my teacher…finally something interesting. And just then I realised that I was smirking at my canvas.

Flora's POV

Godness, there he is and…he's my student? I don't know why but I feel kind of dissapointed, wait… get a hold of yourself Flora! You're his teacher. But still I watched him as he was smirking at his canvas. I wonder why... And there I remembered that I had to return him his drawing, but today from all days I had to forget it home. Not cool… I am starting to sound like Musa.

The lesson passed fairly well as the day did. I am glad that I passed it without any "surprises".

I met with Layla and Musa so we could go all home and have a girls night. After all its Friday ( **a/n: the girls transferred to the school on Tuesday** ). We got home, started to watch chick-fliks, or that's how Musa names to remember high school we started to play Truth or Dare.

Layla was first and she picked dare so we dared her to call Nabu and to tell him her real feeling. She wasa bout to refuse but on her face aapered a look that told me she will not him what we expect from her.

"Hi, Nabu. I called you just to tell that I really like you hairstyle. Good night." then she hanged up and gave us a smile.

Musa and me lopked at each other and the both of us threw a pillow at her. And so the pillow fight stared. After a little while we stped and our game begun again. Musa choused dare and we told her that Monday at her first lesson she should make a student(that can't sing) to sing her Ave Maria( **a/n: that's all could think of** ).Then it was my turn and I picked truth. And when I though that I was in a safe zone… I was wrong, really wrong.

"So…have you meet that guy?"asked Layla.

"Actually…he is in my class…a very talented person."that was really awkward.

They looked at me shocked, they obivioslly didn't knew what to say. But Musa decided to break the ice just by saing : "cool". Well the passed this and the night went on pretty because weekend came I decided to make a surprise to Sky.


End file.
